


TTMIYH's Fantasystuck Primer

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Gods are horny and have loose morals so keep that in mind, Multimedia, Not actually a story I just need to keep it somewhere, Pictures, TTMIYH'S Fantasystuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: If anyone remembers my old Fantasystuck setting, I'm recreating it because I lost the original text for it irrevocably. Hopefully, putting it in Ao3 will make sure I never accidentally delete my entire account again. Oh well!





	1. The Divinities

The Maiden  
In the beginning, before time and before gods and before mortals and magic, there were two beings - the Maiden, and the Mother. The Mother was a force of constant creation, and it was her who sprung forth the Gods, who bode the Species and Monsters, but it was the Maiden who created both change and death, providing an escape for those who have no more to give to the world. Without the Maiden, life would be stagnant and overflowing, as if scum on a pond. She is a personification of great change in all of its forms, although different species interpret her differently. To some, she is a portent of great disaster, and her image should be avoided. To some, she is the turner of tides to be prayed to before challenge and adversity. To some, she is a misinterpreted figure who attempts to pause or save others from the inevitable change that twirls around her like a maelstrom. She is also a notable figure of hedonistic thrill - after all, life is short. Why waste it?

 **Major Spheres:**  
Change, death, disaster, omens, curses, hope, fate, hedonism, psychoactives

 **Notable Relationships:**  
The Maiden and the Empress have a tangled history. In many stories, the Empress acts as an antagonistic force attempting to halt the natural course of the Maiden's actions, whether for good or for ill. One of the few stories that remains relatively consistent across cultures is that of the First Death, wherein the Empress's blessing towards one of the Maiden's most valued priestesses ends up creating an uncontrollable cascade of disaster leading to the Maiden's priestess having to perform the sin of the First Death. In some tellings, this is suicide, and in others, it is the killing of one of a mortal that another god favored. Either way, adherents of the Maiden and the Empress tend to not get along.  
The Warbound appears as a regular consort in some myths without even showing as a main character, merely a mention. While chronology is different to establish regarding mythological tales, it is generally agreed upon that the Maiden and the Warbound engaged dalliances in ways that reshaped landscapes and created many stunning vistas, and that, upon the age of mortal empires, they distanced themselves. Depending on who you ask, it was friendly, or perhaps not.

 **Other relationships:**  
The Maiden has attempted to consort with the Prisoner, but scant few stories of her success exist. In most cases, she is thwarted by the Scalekeeper.  
Despite the similarities in spheres, the Maiden and the Lost God have almost no mythological connection to one another. In some obscure sects, they are merged together into a single figure.  
Generally, the Maiden holds the Haruspex in pitying regard, and sometimes channels her disasters through visions of the Haruspex's priests and priestesses.  
The Maiden and the Mother consort on occasion, but the tales always end in the Maiden's banishment.  
The Maiden and the Scalekeeper hold a bitter rivalry, as the Scalekeeper's chosen people are long-lived and her desire for structure is perverse to the Maiden's acts of great change.  
The Maiden and the Weaver consort regularly, and have a cordial relationship.  
The Maiden and the Architect appear to be cordial. In most tales, the Architect is behind the Warbound's distancing, and in some further tales, this is for the Maiden's own good.  
The Maiden and the Tormentor do not appear to interact mythologically.  
The Maiden and the Hunter have a one-sided relationship. The Maiden enjoys inflicting curses on the Hunter's chosen, while the Hunter tends to bless the Maiden's chosen to earn her favor.

 

The Warbound  
Last born to the Mother, the Warbound exemplifies an existence marked only by strife and adversity. Prophesied by the Maiden to finally strike down the Weaver upon the end of the world, the Warbound lives with the knowledge that they are a walking instrument of destruction, capable of casual genocide as easily as you and I would breathe. Certain sects depict this power as a drain on the Warbound's mood, a curse that he has been afflicted with, while others depict him as a sympathetic figure of immense control, fighting every day against his nature to ensure the world runs its course. The Warbound is known for his voracious sexual appetite, and is commonly encountered in manifestations, typically recognized by bovine features. While there are plenty of demigods sired by the Warbound, when it comes to the non-divine, the number of reported encounters with one of his manifestations is far higher with those who identify with the masculine than with those who identify with the feminine.

 **Major Spheres:**  
War, masculinity, training and discipline, herd animals and livestock, farming, conception & impregnation, violence, jewelry

 **Notable Relationships:**  
Out of the few pairings of divine consorts, none are as strong and as religion-crossing as the Warbound and the Architect and the Weaver. The Warbound is typically paired with one or the other, depending on the collection of values of the religion in question. When a religion pairs the Warbound with the Weaver, they are usually the kind of religion who would not mind the end-of-days, as it is said that only on the passing of her Eighth Life will the world's last bell ring.

 **Other relationships:**  
The Warbound and the Maiden have a relationship of lovers that has consistently, in almost every religion, ended before the modern era. Their encounters typically shaped continents.  
The Warbound and the Lost God do not have any particularly strong connection. The Warbound considers the Lost God's fate to be a tragedy worth killing over, however.  
The Warbound and the Haruspex do not appear to interact mythologically.  
The Warbound and the Mother do not appear to interact mythologically except in creation myth.  
The Warbound and the Scalekeeper generally stay out of each other's way, and make active attempts, mythologically, to ignore or avoid one another.  
The Warbound and the Tormentor tend to avoid each other, similarly to the Scalekeeper.  
The Warbound and the Hunter have a casually sexual relationship with each other, although many sects believe this is out of pity (from the Warbound) for the Hunter's attempts on the Maiden.  
The Warbound and the Empress have an antagonistic relationship. The Empress tends to bless those going directly against the Warbound's wishes.

 

The Prisoner  
Secondborn of the Mother, the Prisoner is a patron of many fields and a folk hero for many cultures. A rude, straight-talking and yet confusingly incoherent figure, the Prisoner is credited with the creation of Magic, flooding the world with the mystic that is separate from the divine. The Prisoner exists between the boundary of life and death, and many who have had near-death experiences report seeing the Prisoner, conversing with him, and receiving judgment on if they were to return to the land of the living or not. The mystery of who he is imprisoned by is one that has a different answer for every culture, although typically it is whoever is vilified the most. The Prisoner does not confer blessings or curses, nor does he directly interact with the world at large - indeed, every moment that magic is used is said to be a manifestation of his miracles.

 **Major Spheres:**  
The soul, the boundary between life and death, crossroads, barriers, shields and armor, non-divine magic, camaraderie

 **Notable Relationships:**  
The Prisoner and the Scalekeeper is one of the most well-known pairings of gods, and despite the general voracious appetites of most gods, the Prisoner and the Scalekeeper tend to keep to themselves. Despite this connection, the Prisoner is rarely vilified even if the Scalekeeper is despised - he is simply turned into a victim figure. Many believe that their relationship is behind the innate magickal talents of the Dragonkin.  
The Prisoner and the Lost God have a powerful if confused bond, as the secondborn and firstborn of the Mother, respectively. Most sects not focused on either of the two gods do not pair them in any way, but worshippers focused on one of the two almost always have them as brothers-at-arms, considering their mutual connection to death. In some stories, the Lost God envies the Prisoner's connection to the Scalekeeper, forming the basis of the Prisoner's eventual capture, but the Lost God never is personally the one to perform the containment.

 **Other relationships:**  
The Prisoner and the Warbound have no real mythological connection on their own.  
The Prisoner and the Haruspex, when connected, are generally connected through the Tormentor or the Lost God. Otherwise, they rarely interact.  
Despite being her second-born child, there are scant few tales of the Prisoner and the Mother interacting with one another, other than the general affection she shares for her children.  
The Prisoner and the Weaver have no real mythological connection on their own.  
The Prisoner and the Architect have no real mythological connection on their own, although in some stories, the Architect is the one to craft the Prisoner's favored species.  
The Prisoner and the Tormentor are often depicted as ex-comrades, with the Tormentor capturing the Prisoner for some kind of crime against the divine. Opinions on if it's just vary.  
The Prisoner and the Hunter have a negative relationship, with the Hunter attempting to use the Prisoner's state for bodily gratification, although in almost all stories, he is thwarted by the Empress.  
The Prisoner and the Empress have a positive relationship in most sects, with the Empress lavishing gifts on the Prisoner for his creation of magic.

 

The Lost God  
Firstborn to the Mother, the Lost God has no official title - to speak of his name in anything other than euphemisms is to invite death and plague onto your houses. As the firstborn, the rights to ownership of the world at large are held in his hands, and so, he was killed when he abdicated those rights to the Mortals. Every single religious sect has a different view of the Lost God, although they are generally split between sympathetic (That he was murdered on the eve of bequeathing mortalkind the greatest gift of all) and unsympathetic (That mortals are too unwise, unkind, or unjust to rule, and that such power should reside only in the hands of the Gods). The Lost God is not believed to exist in any currently active form or manifestation (although a small handful of individuals may disagree), and is used to mark the complete separation between life and death. Graveyards are typically marked with his symbol, the irons in which he was bound on the eve of his untimely demise.

 **Major Spheres:**  
The boundary between life and death, the lost, the downtrodden, and the oppressed, blood and leeches, prisoners, outcasts, and necromancy

 **Notable Relationships:**  
Obviously, the connection between the Lost God and the Mother is a strong one. The Mother always weeps for his passing, although sometimes despondency turns her wretched and swollen with rage, while other times it is a cold sadness that creates the seasons, and so on, and so forth. In a not insignificant amount of tales, the Lost God was created from a body part of the Mother, and the rest of her children are conceived through divine incest.  
The Lost God and the Haruspex are often connected in myths that do not have her as a consort to the Tormentor. Some find the Haruspex's devotion to be a cause of her frequent manifestations, as she searches for evidence of her loved one on the mortal plane, where she believes he is hiding. Strangely, most stories have them as monogamous, at least until the Lost God's demise.

 **Other relationships:**  
The Lost God typically lusts over the Scalekeeper in stories of sects that do not have him connected to the Haruspex, but is rarely successful.  
The Lost God and the Weaver rarely interact, although the stories that do involve such interaction have her as sympathetic to his plight.  
The Lost God's most common killer is, mythologically, the Architect, although it is usually on the orders of another, and not by the Architect's own will.  
The Lost God and the Tormentor do not appear to interact mythologically.  
The Lost God and the Hunter have a strangely antagonistic relationship - the Lost God sometimes is a foe, but sometimes an unwitting ally, used to accidentally further the Hunter's goals.  
The Lost God and the Empress have an antagonistic relationship. In all mainstream sects, the Empress is, if not the one doing the deed, the one to order the Lost God's murder.

 

The Haruspex  
Thirdborn to the Mother, the Haruspex, also known in some circles as the Huntress, is the Goddess of prophetesses, mystics, and those looking to divine future secrets from the realm of the gods. She carries with her an tome that contains all of the present within it, but none of the past or future, supposedly the last earthly possession of the Lost God. She is strongly associated with the antithesis of civilization, as to organize is to invite stagnation, and in some circles, she is considered a love/fertility goddess. The Haruspex encourages hunting for food and furs rather than participating in barter, and her most dedicated cults engage in the consumption of raw, bloody meat as a way to get closer to her. While she rarely makes personal appearances in the mortal realm, she is known to sometimes possess those in certain lineages (marking them with the barest fraction of divinity) or prophetesses close to her, for various reasons that are generally hotly debated about. She speaks in riddles and cryptic mentionings, and is difficult to parse even on her clearest of days.

 **Major Spheres:**  
Divination and fortune-telling, animals and their byproducts, hunting for food, unrequited love (and sometimes requited), looking for lost items, mourning, and rituals

 **Notable Relationships:**  
The Haruspex is sometimes connected to the Tormentor as his divine consort, when she is not connected to the Lost God. While stories abound as to the nature of their connection, the Haruspex is often cast as a victim placed under a hex of the Tormentor for some unknown or vague crime that she has committed in her past. However, in sects where she is connected to the Lost God, many believe her possessions of mortals are done in search of either her lost consort, or a suitable mortal vessel.

 **Other relationships:**  
The Haruspex and the Mother have a positive relationship due to their somewhat intersecting spheres. In the majority of religions, they are cordial. In some, they are merged into a single figure.  
The Haruspex and the Scalekeeper do not appear to interact mythologically.  
The Haruspex and the Weaver do not appear to interact mythologically, although some stories tell of the Weaver's desire to take the Haruspex's tome.  
The Haruspex and the Architect have a cordial, pitying relationship. The Architect often is hexed with some desire to kill the Haruspex but is able to heroically overcome his nature to allow her to flee.  
The Haruspex and the Hunter have an antagonistic relationship due to the conflicting nature of their spheres - one hunts for pleasure and duty, and the other for food and clothes.  
The Haruspex and the Empress have a vaguely antagonistic relationship, especially when the Haruspex is connected to the Lost God as his consort.

 

The Mother  
Before time and space and the world, there were two beings - the Maiden, the inevitable end, spawned from the primordial stillness, and the Mother, an entity borne from the ever-growing chaos. The sky, and the ocean. The Mother birthed all the other Gods and Goddesses of the world, and confers her blessings upon all parents, particularly those capable of becoming pregnant. Within the hierarchy of the gods, while the Empress may be societally "the leader", the Mother is one whose authority is almost always listened to without question. She is the dispenser of advice and choices, and some say they witness her in their dreams, giving them a choice on their immediate future that will shape the rest of their lives. The Mother has strong associations with the moon, with some believing her to live on it. It is said that every child born of mortalkind is done so with her explicit blessing, and some families take this to mean that miscarriages or infertility are divine portent, while others believe that children born "flawed" in some way are still useful for the Mother's inscrutable divine plan.

 **Major Spheres:**  
Fertility and birth, water (particularly flowing water), the moon, mountains, child-rearing and caretaking, domesticated animals.

 **Notable Relationships:**  
The Mother and the Weaver have an intensely adversarial relationship that is one of the most well known, even across cultures. Some believe the Mother to be an actual prisoner of the Weaver (these religions typically place the Hunter or the Scalekeeper as the destined hero prophesied to save the Mother), while others believe them to simply be in intense competition for one reason or another, sometimes as spurned lovers.

 **Other relationships:**  
The Mother and the Scalekeeper have a cordial relationship with one another, even when the Lost God (the Mother's favored child) is antagonistic towards the Scalekeeper.  
The Mother and the Architect do not appear to interact mythologically.  
The Mother and the Tormentor do not directly interact, but the tales that have the Mother captured by the Weaver typically have the saving hero as working for the Tormentor.  
The Mother and the Hunter have a curious relationship, where the Mother pities the Hunter's romantic fumbles and sometimes provides her blessing towards his followers.  
The Mother and the Empress have a distant relationship with mild antagonistic elements, as the de facto and de jure leaders, respectively, of most organizations of the pantheon.

 

The Scalekeeper  
Fourthborn to the Mother, the Scalekeeper is an adherent of the concept of civilization, but mostly, to the concepts of justice and law. Although she tries to be an impartial judge, wielding her divine scales with impunity, she is surprisingly emotional in her stories and close to mortality. She speaks freely, almost casually, with mortals, on the occasions that she manifests, with no riddles or cryptic clues. When someone implores the Scalekeeper for knowledge, and she decides that they are worthy of it, she tells them exactly what they want to know - although it may not be what they wanted to actually hear. The Scalekeeper is close to her creations, the Dragonkin, far closer than any other of the gods, and personally oversees the birth of each and every one, having petitioned the duty (or stolen it) away from the Mother. Her personal pride and joy is the legendary dragon Pyralspite, of whom many legends say is the Sun itself (or that it may be one of their eyes).

 **Major Spheres:**  
Lightning and storms, laws and codes, rules, all kinds of lizards, transport, justice, the sun (in most prevalent mythologies), eggs

 **Notable Relationships:**  
Despite the intensely negative bent that many assume to be in their interactions, those of whom that have spoken with the Scalekeeper know that she pities the Lost God and his plight immensely, and is a sympathizer to his cause of bestowing the divine Right to Rule upon the mortals. However, her relationship to him is one of the few subjects in which she will not speak frankly about.  
The Scalekeeper and the Weaver's antagonistic relationship is one of the most well known rivalries in all of mythology, with only very minor sects and organizations believing it to be anything different. Most stories prophesize that the Scalekeeper will deliver to the Weaver seven of her eight deaths, and has already performed four/three of them in the modern era. Massive changes to the status quo of a country or empire are sometimes acknowledged as portents that the Scalekeeper has delivered another death to the Weaver. What exactly they are fighting about is something strongly argued over.

 **Other relationships:**  
The Scalekeeper and the Architect do not appear to interact mythologically except in intersections with the Weaver.  
The Scalekeeper and the Tormentor have a positive relationship due to their association with justice and revenge. The Scalekeeper often helps enact the Tormentor's will upon the earth.  
The Scalekeeper and the Hunter do not appear to interact mythologically.  
The Scalekeeper and the Empress have a positive relationship as harbingers of civilization, and due to their mutual love of the Prisoner.

 

The Weaver  
Eighthborn to the Mother, the Weaver is at once a voracious seeker of knowledge and a vicious warrior whose cruelty knows no bounds. Blessed by the universe upon her birth with eight lives, each time she recovers from death she is known as a slightly different version of herself: thusly, worship of the Weaver is especially fractured compared to other major religions, although the largest cults worship either the First or Eighth Weaver (who may or may not have happened yet, depending on who you ask). The Weaver loves to be the center of attention, and blesses those who demand the spotlight and make large steps in the world, bestowing upon them great luck before inevitably leading them to a vicious fall. The Weaver loves spiders and their silk, along with gambling as a pastime - many a tale has been told of meeting a beautiful woman at a crossroads who challenges you to a game of chance and proceeds to swindle you out of all your earthly possessions. These women are either blessed by, or a manifestation of, the Weaver.

 **Major Spheres:**  
Knowledge, luck, thievery, recovering from injuries, clothing (but silk in particular), insects and arachnids (and spiders in particular), games (especially those of chance), rebirth, and attention.

 **Notable Relationships:**  
The Weaver and the Architect have a strong bond of camaraderie similar to that held by the Lost God and the Prisoner - the Architect provides her with new limbs or even entire bodies for her to utilize post-resurrection, while the Weaver provides him with information, protection, companionship, and materials. Intriguingly, very, very few religions place the two as in any sort of divine relationship, and it is almost always a strong friendship with no sexual or romantic elements.

 **Other relationships:**  
The Tormentor is one of the Weaver's most common killers besides the Scalekeeper, typically in response to some injustice she committed during her past life. She does not, usually, resent him for this.  
The Weaver and the Hunter have an intensely antagonistic relationship, one of the strongest rivalries amongst the gods. The Weaver actively aids the Hunter's prey, and the Hunter curses her adherents.  
The Weaver and the Empress do not appear to interact mythologically.

 

The Architect  
Fifthborn to the Mother, the Architect is a mighty figure of imposing stature and mild manners. Inscrutable on his best days and taciturn on his worst, the Architect does not busy himself with the dalliances of others, mortal or divine - he prefers to sit inside his throne of power, a hidden cavern said to lie somewhere within the Lost God's Forest, and do nothing but create and inspire creation. As for what he makes, it matters not. He crafts weapons and armor, life and limb, and even the most exquisite furniture you have ever seen in your life. Those afflicted with the Architect's blessing find themselves in a creative fugue from which there is no escape, gathering a seemingly unintelligible list of materials, hiding away for weeks if not months, and coming out of their shelter with a divine artifact worthy of the mightiest heroes, or a golem so lifelike it is indistinguishable from a living being. Of course, such objects are child's play for the Architect, and some believe that he does not even grant his blessing intentionally, but rather, that sparks from his hammer just fall where they may on the mortal realm.

 **Major Spheres:**  
Creativity in all of its forms, golemcraft, smithing, fire and magma, darkness, shadows, prosthetics, remaining hidden from annoying pests such as "friends" and "family", genuine thanks.

 **Notable Relationships:**  
The Architect is generally a solitary figure, appearing only as a character in other mythologies, with no strong mythology surrounding themselves. Some believe that this is intentional on the Architect's part, for if mortals can tell stories about him, then they can pester him for blessings or curses, which he would prefer not to fulfill. Those considering themselves "priests" or "adherents" of the Architect are generally the kind of people to go about and solve their own problems - it is what He would want.

 **Other Relationships:**  
The Architect and the Tormentor do not appear to interact mythologically, outside of the Architect's usage in creating torture tools for him.  
The Architect and the Hunter do not appear to interact mythologically, outside of the Architect's usage in creating weapons for him.  
The Architect and the Empress do not appear to interact mythologically.

 

The Tormentor  
Sixthborn to the Mother, the Tormentor is a figure of extremes. He is jovial, and he is cruel. He is angry, and he is sad. But mainly, he is the instrument of both torment and revenge, a God dedicated wholly to their task of punishment of both the wicked and the vile. For some, this means a vindictive God that indiscriminately treats minor infractions as if they were worth the death penalty, and for others, this means a fair God that metes out appropriate justice to those who deserve it. The Tormentor is never referred to directly, but only in epithets, and legend says that if you speak his name, he will appear for you, if only to sew your mouth shut as his has been long ago.

 **Major Spheres:**  
Revenge, justice, the destruction of corruption, tomfoolery and clowning around, desserts, intimidation, vigilantism, and torture.

 **Notable Relationships:**  
The Tormentor is one of the Weaver's most common killers, both directly and through proxy. It is on his orders that she typically dies, as revenge for crimes committed in her past life, and religions have been founded purely on the nature of their cycle of revenge. It is believed that particularly tumultuous periods of civilization are caused when the Tormentor captures her and subjects her to his tools of cruelty. In those rare cults that do not place the Scalekeeper and the Prisoner together, it is often the Tormentor and the Scalekeeper who engage in carnal relations with each other, usually in the aftermath of a successful vengeance inflicted upon some upstart mortal who believes that they can hubristically fight against the will of the Gods. Some particularly hidden sects even manage to villainize the Prisoner, turning him into a captive of the Tormentor who is being justly held for crimes committed during creation.

 **Other Relationships:**  
The Hunter sometimes carries out tasks for the Tormentor, such as tracking down one who has escaped justice.  
The Tormentor is occasionally an enforcer of the Empress's will, but they do not often interact face-to-face.

 

The Hunter  
Seventhborn to the Mother, the Hunter is lascivious and lurid, but also professional and (relatively) polite, a strange mixture of traits to produce one of the more widely worshipped Gods, at least amongst men. The Hunter, unlike the Haruspex, hunts primarily for sport or for greater purpose, like to catch an escaped prisoner or to hunt down a murderer, or even something as mundane as looking for one's pet who ran out the back door of the cottage. The Hunter is widely skilled with a bow, and on occasion, some people tell tales of a dashing, handsome man, with two scars across his face, who appears at archery tournaments and proceeds to sweep the floor with everyone else - as pride and vanity are also within the Hunter's purview. When the Hunter meets a human who believes themselves skilled at archery (or a great deal many other tasks), he will often challenge them to a competition on their terms, with victory receiving some kind of blessing or artifact, and loss exacting death - or worse. The Hunter's blessings are numerous, some large, some small, but there is one known particularly mononymously as the Hunter's Blessing, a bond between predator and prey that allows them both some measure of unnatural connection during dreaming moments.

 **Major Spheres:**  
Pride, vanity, hunting for purposes beyond survival, tracking, trapping, conquest, serving a "greater purpose", competitiveness, archery.

 **Notable Relationships:**  
The Hunter and the Haruspex, as previously mentioned, do not get along well at all - the Haruspex finds his idea of hunting to be distasteful in every way possible. She uses her bare hands or melee weaponry, while he prefers to keep his distance. She kills cleanly, while he enjoys the chase. She is not above killing the injured, while the Hunter considers himself "honorable", as if honor has any usage in survival. There are occasions where the Haruspex, possessing a priestess or descendant, will arrive in the same town as a manifestation of the Hunter and challenge him to one of his vaunted games, with greatly heightened consequences for those around them.

 **Other relationships:**  
The Empress utilizes the Hunter's pride and honor to keep him as a useful tool at her beck and call, and he is happy to serve, if a bit needy for her attention.

 

The Empress  
Ninthborn to the Mother, the Empress is a powerful and somewhat haughty Goddess who appreciates the finer things in life, like gold, jewelry, and ruling over others. Those who wish to command often pray to her, both in combat, in the workplace, or even just parents wishing for some goddamn peace and quiet in the house, preparing to scold their children. The Empress has a strong affinity with the ocean and her creatures, having personally crafted many of them herself. She is a voice of authority and the most worshipped of the divinities in major population centers - her blessings are a constant flow to those willing to conquer, aiding them on their quest. The Empress is deathly afraid of mortality, and will do anything to keep herself, her most valuable worshippers, and the world at large alive.

 **Major Spheres:**  
Precious metals, gold, currency, authority, commanding, conquering, the ocean, fish, salt, raw power.

 **Notable Relationships:**  
The Empress and the Lost God's relationship is one that many religions circle upon like the swirling gyre of a whirlpool, and generally, you are on one side (the Empress put him to death because mortals are not meant to rule), or the other (the Empress put him to death because she was afraid of losing divine power to puny mortals, who ultimately deserve it). However, rarely is she the one to personally perform the act, usually acting through an intermediary like the Architect or the Tormentor.


	2. World Map

Click for full size!  
[](https://pipe.miroware.io/5c64f95a5780b801fee12a80/Campaign%20Map%202019-06-04T14_30_32.962Z.png)


End file.
